Corpse Talk
"Corpse Talk" is a strip from The Phoenix, written and drawn by Adam Murphy. An educational strip, "Corpse Talk" takes the form of a spoof chat show in which the host, a cartoon version of Murphy, interviews various undead historical figures. Occasionally there is a "Corpse Talk Grave Matters" special that expands on a certain aspect of the previous interviewee's life: for example, the strip featuring Emperor Qin Shi Huang was followed by a special that examined his tomb in depth. Issue 145 introduced a feature in which the reader is invited to guess the identity of the next guest from a pile of objects related to their life; in subsequent instlaments, this feature would run in the issue before the main strip. Instalments * 0: Amelia Earhart * 1: Nikola Tesla * 2: Anne Bonny * 3: Ernest Shackleton * 4: Joan of Arc * 5: Genghis Khan * 6: Mary Curie * 7: Alexander von Humboldt * 8: Emmeline Pankhurst * 9: Leonardo da Vinci * 10: Tutankhamun * 11: Boudicca * 12: Hokusai * 13: Marie Antoinette * 14: Dick Turpin * 15: Florence Nightingale * 16: Grigori Rasputin * 17: Charles Dickens * 18: Puzzle page featuring all of the previous characters * 21: Winston Churchill * 22: Mary Shelley * 23: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * 24: Julius Caesar * 25: Cleopatra * 26: Henry VIII * 27: Mahatma Gandhi * 28: Jane Austen * 31: Abraham Lincoln * 32: Albert Einstein * 33: Blackbeard * 34: Richard I * 38: The Six Wives of King Henry VIII * 39: William Wallace * 40: George Washington Carver * 41: Puzzle page featuring characters from issues 21-40 * 42: Queen Victoria * 44: Guy Fawkes * 45: William the Conqueror * 46: Catherine the Great * 47: Homer * 49: Isambard Kingdom Brunel * 50: Elizabeth I * 52: Alexander Selkirk * 53: William Shakespeare * 54: Pocahontas * 55: Henri Matisse * 56: Oliver Cromwell * 59: Maria Sybilla Meriam * 60: Leif Ericson and family * 61: Charles II * 62: Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * 63: Christopher Wren * 64: Sir Francis Drake * 65: Amy Johnson * 66: No strip (although masks of Homer and Pocahontas were printed) * 67: Vlad the Impaler * 70: Charles Babbage and Ada Lovelace (Feature Special) * 71: Dmitry Mendeleev * 72: Archimedes * 73: Frida Kahlo * 74: Horatio Nelson * 75: Hattori Hanzo * 76: Harriet Tubman * 77: H.P. Lovecraft * 78: Howard Carter * 79: Galileo Galilei * 81: Puzzle page featuring characters from issues 42-79 * 82: Ferdinand Magellan * 83: Samuel Pepys * 84: The Great Fire of London * 85: Spartacus * 86: Edward Jenner * 87: Emperor Qin Shi Huang * 88: Grave Matters: The Emperor's Tomb * 90: George Washington * 92: Owain Glyndwr * 94: Harry Houdini * 96: Thomas Becket * 98: Marcel Proust * 100: Al Capone and Eliot Ness * 102: Ramesses the Great * 104: Georges Méliès * 106: Lady Jane Grey * 108: Empress Matlida * 110: Jalaluddin Rumi * 111: Christopher Columbus * 112: Aristotle * 113: Robert Fortune * 114: Simon de Montfort * 116: Puzzle page featuring characters from issues 82-114 * 117: Al-Haytham * 118: Grave Matters: Al-Haytham's Camera * 119: Hannibal Barca * 120: Grave Matters: The Battle of Cannae * 121: Anne Frank * 122: Grave Matters: The Secret Annex * 125: Shaka Zulu * 127: Grave Matters: The Battle of Isandlwana * 129: Emily Wilding * 130: Grave Matters: Suffragette, The Board Game * 133: John Dee * 134: Grave Matters: Celestial Communication * 137: Julie D'Aubigny * 138: Grave Matters: A Question of Honour * 145: Jesse James * 146: Grave Matters: The Great Train Robbery * 147: Burke and Hare * 148: Grave Matters: Anatomy of Murder * 151: Toussaint Louverture * 152: Grave Matters: Equilateral Enslavement * 156: Charles Darwin * 157: Grave Matters: Meet the Ancestors! * 160: Nellie Bly * 161: Grave Matters: Around the World in 80 Days! (or less) * 164: Alfred the Great * 165: Grave Matters: The Dark Island * 168: Sir Isaac Newton * 169: Grave Matters: Laying Down the Laws! * 172: Ching Shih * 173: Grave Matters: Punks in Junks * 176: Bram Stoker * 177: Grave Matters: Bloodsucker Bonanza! * 180: Justinian II * 181: The Walled City * 184: Granny Nanny * 185: Grave Matters: Fortress of Freedom * 188: Bonnie & Clyde * 189: Grave Matters: Partners in Crime * 191: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * 192: Grave Matters: Scaring the Circle * 197: Alan Turing * 198: An Enigma Wrapped in a Mystery * 200: Moctezuma and Grave Matters: Temple of Doom * 201: Hernan Cortez * 202: Grave Matters: Clash of Civilisations * 205: John Keats * 206: Grave Matters: La Belle Dame Sans Merci * 209: Anna Pavlova * 210: Grave Matters: The Dying Swan * 223: Charlotte Brontë * 224: Grave Matters: Gothic Literature * 225: Special issue hosted by William Shakespeare * 227: Sitting Bull * 228: Grave Matters: Counting Coup * 231: Emperor Nero * 232: Grave Matters: Cafe Nero * 237: Beatrix Potter * 238: Funny Bones * Kings, Queens & Other Royal Rotters : Qin Shi Huang Category:Comic strips Category:Humour strips Category:Educational strips Category:Phoenix strips